Wake Me Up Before You GoGo
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Finn gets a surprise in the morning. Kurt/Puck.


**Disclaimer: I woke up as myself and not as RM today. So, no, I still don't own Glee.  
A/N: Just a little idea that wouldn't escape my head. I wrote the little scene without deciding to tack it onto another story, so it's just a nice little oneshot. Hope you enjoy it!**

Burt sipped on his morning coffee, shuffling the newspaper around. Just finished the comics, easily the best part of the paper. And Burt knew that when he finished reading the comics that it was about time for Kurt to wake up for school. Well, Kurt and Finn now. Burt smiled as he glanced at the clock to know for sure, and sure enough, it was time to wake the boys up. His chair sounded across the floor as he stood up and then raised his eyebrows when he saw Finn standing in the doorway, looking fresh and ready for the day.

Apparently he wouldn't have to wake Finn up every morning. Or at least, not this day.

"Morning, Burt." Finn greeted with a grin.

"Finn." Burt nodded, "Morning."

Apparently, it was the teen's time to peek at the clock; Burt watched as Finn's eyes flicked to it and a frown appeared on his face, "Shouldn't Kurt be up?"

"I was about to wake him." Burt answered simply.

Finn nodded, "If you want I'll do it and you can finish your coffee."

"Sounds good, son." Burt smiled, "Best way to wake him up is either taking his blanket and pillow away from him or turning his music on full blast. Sometimes you've gotta use both methods though."

Finn nodded again and disappeared from the doorway. Burt sighed happily and glanced at the weather forecast that lay on the back of the paper. Frowning at the lows for the night, he jumped up from his chair when he heard a scream. Dropping his coffee mug on the floor (pleased that he didn't hear it shatter), he ran down the stairs and was laughing at the scene he saw before him.

Finn was wide-eyed, mouth open and finger pointing at the bed. He stood near the stairs and was the poster boy for surprised. On Kurt's bed, of course, was Kurt. Fully clothed and blinking his eyes tiredly. Fists reaching up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A lock of hair on the side of his head was sticking up. He looked bewildered. But what probably was surprising Finn was what was beside Kurt on the bed.

The thing was, it wasn't unheard of. In fact, it was common. Puck was also fully clothed, had an arm over Kurt's stomach and looked mystified. "Finn, dude, yelling ain't a way to wake others up in the morning. Why didn't you do what Mr. H. always does and just turn the music on real loud. Sounds better than you." Puck then looked at Burt and gave a nod of his head, "Morning Mr. H."

Finn turned, face still flabbergasted, and asked, "What? What does he mean? Did you know Puck was down here with Kurt? What were they doing?" His voice rose with each question.

"He's loud." Kurt's voice had a childish ring to it, "He's really loud."

Burt rolled his eyes when Puck started cooing over his son. "Finn, you did know that they were dating, right?" Burt thought it'd be best to see how much Finn knew. Because no matter how much he liked Finn, Burt knew that he wasn't always the most observant.

"'Course." Finn said, appearing to calm down some, "It's hard not to know when Puck asks me dating and sex advice." He didn't look pleased at being asked the advice.

Burt blinked and shook his head. He didn't need to know that. "Alright. Good, you know they're together."

"Noah." Kurt's voice caught Burt's and Finn's attention, a whine twisting it at the end of Puck's name, "Will you carry m'upstairs so'as I can get some coffee?"

Puck thought about it and shrugged, "Sure. Got the guns, might as well use 'em."

The two watched as Puck scooped Kurt up into his arms and Kurt snuggled into the embrace with a content sigh and Puck had to maneuver between the other two as they didn't move when he came near. When they were near the top of the stairs, Burt heard Kurt ask, "Why's Finn in our room?"

Finn turned on Burt, "Did he just call his room his and Puck's?"

Burt nodded, "Have a seat, kid." He pointed to an odd shaped chair as Burt sat in one near by, "Let me explain something to you." Collecting his thoughts and running a hand over his face, Burt took a breath before starting, "Kurt and the kid have been dating a while and somewhere along the way they started to sneak into each other's houses at night. Possibly for sex, I don't know and I don't want to know." Finn nodded in agreement, "But before long, me and Miriam - the kid's mom, discovered this out and I was the lucky one to go and see why the kid was over here because he wasn't in his room."

"And?" Finn asked after a pause.

"They were both asleep in Kurt's bed. Dressed, like this morning. Of course I questioned them in the morning and Kurt said that sometime during the night the kid showed up, Kurt wasn't sure when because he hadn't even woken up."

"You believed him?"

"Yep." Burt nodded, "I was there when I woke them up and Kurt was very surprised to see the kid there." Burt paused, "Since Miriam and I found out we've had a talk with the boys and apparently when the kid can't sleep, he leaves a note for his mom saying where he's at and comes over here. And sometimes Kurt is the one who can't sleep - though that doesn't happen often, and he leaves a note on our table and then texts me when he gets to the kid's house safely."

"Huh." Finn appeared thoughtful. "That's weird."

Burt snorted, "Don't I know it."

It was then that they both heard a woman scream and then some yelling by Puck followed by a shriek that was unmistakably from Kurt. Frowning, Burt glanced at Finn sheepishly, "I haven't told your mother that sometimes Puck is here for breakfast."


End file.
